Summer Vacation
by xHawkstarx
Summary: Ben and Stu go to England for their last high-school summer vacation, and end up running into someone they hadn't expected to even see....


**Ok, yes, my character's name is Stuart. I'm not trying to copy, I swear, he was made for a novel I'm working on. On a whim, I decided to throw him into a fanfic because I felt like writing one with him as the main character. I thought it would be amusing to put him in a Gorillaz fic because of his name. Plus, the fact that I need to practice writing his character.**

Stu sat up in his bed. Looking around the unfamiliar room, he tried to remember where he was. He looked out the window and it dawned on him. He was in a hotel room in England with his best friend for his last high-school summer vacation. Grade 12 was going to be a busy year, so he and Ben, his best friend, wanted to make the best of the summer, and where better to go than jolly old England, right? They had both always wanted to go, and they were now old enough to go by themselves. The two boys had flown in just last night, but crashed as soon as they got to the hotel because they were exhausted.

Stu looked over at Ben's bed. He was still sound asleep. Stu then looked over at the alarm clock, which read 7:45.

'Wow, I'm not usually up this early… Must be because we went to bed early last night,' he thought. Stu got out of his bed, stretched, and walked over to his bag by the desk. Digging through it, he pulled out a pair of snug jeans, and orange t-shirt, his favorite black hoodie, and his hair and tooth brushes. He then quietly sneaked into the washroom, turning on the light and closing the door. He quickly changed out of his pajamas and into his clothes for the day.

Looking in the mirror, he smiled; his short red-brown hair was sticking up all over the place.

'Must've been rolling around a lot in my sleep!' He thought and chuckled. He began to brush through his hair, attempting to tame it. About five minutes later, his hair was mostly lying flat on his head, minus a few bits that were still sticking up.

While brushing his teeth, he heard footsteps out in the room.

'Ben must be up,' he thought as he finished up. Opening the door, he saw that he was right. Ben was digging around in his bag, looking for his clothes.

"'Morning!" Stu said cheerfully.

"Mmmf…" was Ben's reply. He wasn't much of a morning person, but once they got some coffee in him, he would be in better spirits. Standing up, clothes in hand, Ben proceeded to the washroom and shut the door. Stu grinned and turned to look out the window again. The sun was shining, and the town looked so inviting. He couldn't wait to get out there.

Ten minutes later, Ben stumbled out of the washroom, now fully dressed. He was wearing his black skinny-jeans, a black-and-white striped shirt, and a dark grey hoodie that had short sleeves. His black hair with its one blue streak at the front was not neat and tidy, as opposed to when he had entered the washroom.

"Coffee," he muttered, looking at Stu.

"Okay, let's go get you some. You're no fun until you've had some…" Stu walked over to him, still grinning. He lead the way out the door and down the hall.

Outside, it was just as nice as it had looked from upstairs. The two boys walked down the street in search of a coffeehouse or café. Ben was grumbling as he walked, but Stu just ignored him.

"Oh, there's one!" Stu pointed at a friendly-looking café across the street. He grabbed Ben's arm and began dragging him there, Ben protesting a little along the way. Ben tried to free his arm, and once he succeeded, they were inside the little café.

"You're such a child, you didn't have to _drag_ me across the street! I would have come willingly, you know." Ben said, looking over at Stu.

"Oh, I know. It was just more fun that way. And not to mention faster." Stu's green eyes glinted with mischievousness.

Ben muttered a "whatever" as they walked up to the now free counter. Ben ordered a large coffee, while Stu only ordered a small. He was already awake enough, he didn't really feel the need for a big boost.

They paid, grabbed their coffees, and sat down at a table by the window. Stu took a sip of his drink.

"Wow, that is _really_ good!" He said, as he looked up at Ben. Ben took a sip of his.

"Holy crap, that is! This may be the best cup of coffee I've ever had!" Ben exclaimed, his blue eyes lighting up, "we have to come back here tomorrow morning!"

"Definitely," Stu agreed. "So, what should we do today?"

"Hmm… Well, the one thing I know we need to do is see if there's a Gorillaz concert going on nearby this summer." Ben smiled, "Even if it's not 'till August. We _have_ to go to one. It's part of th-"

"Part of the reason you came here, I know, I know," Stu laughed. "You said the same thing yesterday. And the day before that, and the day before that. Come to think of it, I think you've said that nearly every day since _January_, when we first started planning this trip!" Ben absolutely loved Gorillaz, they were his favorite band. Stu liked them too, he enjoyed their music a lot, but he found the band members themselves more interesting, even if they were cartoons. He was embarrassed to admit it, but he's always had a bit of a crush on Noodle.

"So we will check?" Ben asked, excited.

"Yeah, of course. First thing," Stu replied.

About half and hour later, Ben was nearly finished his coffee, and Stu had long since finished his.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the washroom real quick while you finish that up," Stu said, as he stood up. He looked around and noticed the washroom at the back of the room. It was being used, so he had to wait. Luckily, his wait didn't last long. The door opened and a man walked out, Ben then walked in and closed and locked the door.

When he had finished, he washed and dried his hands. He opened the door and walked out, not really paying attention to where he was going. WHAM! He had walked straight into someone, causing Stu to fall over backwards.

"Aw geez, sorry dude!" Stu apologized, sitting up and rubbing his head, "wasn't paying attention…"

"Oh, that's awright, mate." The stranger replied, in a voice Stu found oddly familiar. He looked up at the stranger, and gasped.

"Er… Wot's amatter?" The stranger asked.

"Oh, uh… nothing, just…." Stu realized he was staring, so he looked down and stood up. He couldn't believe it. He took another look at the man's blue hair and black eyes and knew he was sure. "Uh…"

The man cocked his head to the side and waited patiently.

"I…I just realized who I bumped into, and now I feel really awkward…" Stu finished, grinning,w embarrassed. 'I can't believe I just slammed into 2D!' He thought.

2D laughed, "Aw, dun be embarrassed, mate. I run inta people all tha time!" Stu laughed to, believing this to be true. "So, wot's your name, kid?"

"Oh, ah… It's Stuart," Stu answered.

"Really? Same 'ere!" 2D looked excited.

"Oh yeah, I knew that, actually," Stu laughed. "I'm a fan of yours."

"Aw, yeah? Y'like Gorillaz?"

"Yeah, my friend and I came over here to England this summer, hoping to catch one of your shows!" Stu pointed over to Ben, who was still drinking his coffee.

"Well, I want ta meet this friend o' yours!" 2D began walking over to Ben, grinning away.

"Uh, okay…" Stu followed behind him, finding this a little odd. Most famous band members didn't really care about meeting friends of fans they run into in cafes…

The two Stus reached the table, causing Ben to look up, a bit startled.

"Uh… Ben, this is 2D, 2D, this is-" Stu began.

"Ho-lee fuck." Ben cut Stu off, with a look of disbelief on his face. You're not really 2D, are you?"

"Ah… Las' time I checked, I wos…" 2D answered. Stu was holding back a chuckle at Ben's reaction.

"Whoa…. I don't… Just… Whoa…." Ben couldn't seem to put together a full sentence.

"Er… You okay, man?" Stu asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, 'm fine. Just a bit bewildered is all…" Ben replied.

"That wos a big word… Ya mus' be feelin' awright now." 2D smiled, causing Ben and Stu to smile as well. "so, I 'eard you was bof' big Gorillaz fans?"

"Yeah, you guys are my favorite band!" Ben said.

"Well, then ya got ta' meet the res' of tha guys!" 2D said excitedly.

"Whoa, seriously?" Ben looked as excited as 2D.

"Yeah! Cummon, le's go!" 2D grabbed both Ben and Stu and dragged them both out of the café.

**Haha, I have absolutely no idea where this is going...**


End file.
